Harry Potter and the Big Apple
by MidnightAngel197
Summary: The gang and some others go to New York for their 7th year experience. Rated for language which comes later!
1. Default ChapterThe Announcement

~?~ hey! my name's jenni and this is my 1st fanfic! i hope u enjoy! ~ ?~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Hogwarts Express chatting about their summers. Harry spent most of his summer at the Burrow with Ron. They both practiced Quidditch most of the time. They not only got better skills, but better looks as well. Both boys built muscle and grew taller, while also acquiring some other handsome attributes as well. Harry's black hair that sort of just hung in his face seemed to be considered fashionable by some girls; his bright green eyes made girls sigh, and he only used his glasses to read now. Ron's hair was in a trendy haircut, his beaming smile reaching his eyes; his freckles made him look adorable to some girls. Hermione's American cousins had visited her and they had a lot of fun. Hermione now wore lip gloss that had a sort of boy-attracting effect and it was more noticeable that she was a very pretty girl. However, she still had her bushy hair.  
"Do you know what Dumbledore's surprise is?" Ron asked Hermione. "I mean, you are Head Girl."  
"So? Harry's Head Boy. Oh well. I don't know anyways. Besides, Ron, it's called a 'surprise' for a reason." Hermione pulled out a book and started to read. "Yeah, yeah," muttered Ron. "Just wanted to know what it was is all." "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Golden Trio," said a familiar voice. "Go away, Malfoy. We don't wanna spend time with you; you don't wanna spend time with us. So just leave us alone," said Harry in a tired voice. "Nah, I don't feel like leaving you alone," Malfoy sneered. "We don't want to waste our precious breath on you, Malfoy. It has better things to do," Hermione sighed, still reading the book. "Oh, you got me there, Mudblood," Malfoy said sarcastically, Crabbe and Goyle laughing stupidly as if on cue. "That's getting very old, Malfoy. What? You can't think of a better insult? I thought you were smarter than that. Actually, no. I didn't," said Hermione simply. Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "So, do you know what Dumbledore's little surprise is?" "Don't you?" Ron asked bitterly. Silence. "You don't do you?" Silence. "Ha! You don't know! After all these years of 'my father told me ages ago', you don't know!" "Attention, ladies and gentlemen. We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Thank you." Malfoy and the two thugs left the compartment. Everyone got ready and got off the train when they arrived at the school. "Students!" Professor Dumbledore announced. "Welcome to another year. I am proud to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be . . . Miss Cordelia Norton." A kind-looking witch stood up and smiled before taking her seat. "Now, as we start the Sorting Ceremony, would the seventh-year students please follow Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger to the hallway, where Professor McGonagall and I shall meet you?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused and led the also confused seventh years to the hallway. As they waited in the hallway, the students could hear faint applause from their fellow Hogwarts students. Shortly, the two Professors met the students in the hallway. "As you know, students, I have planned a little surprise for you. Because this is your last year, I want it to be enjoyable. This has never happened before, but by request of several anonymous witches and wizards, you are to attend an American Muggle school for this year," said the Headmaster calmly. 


	2. Chapter 2We're Going To New York!

~*~ here's chap 2! ~*~  
  
Recap: "As you know, students, I have planned a little surprise for you. Because this is your last year, I want it to be enjoyable. This has never happened before, but by request of several anonymous witches and wizards, you are to attend an American Muggle school for this year," said the Headmaster calmly.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The students broke out into murmurs of praise, disgust, or confusion.  
  
"Settle down, students," McGonagall said sharply.  
  
The students quieted.  
  
"You are to rest up tonight and leave tomorrow morning. You will be notified of your place of residence and your fellow students joining you, shortly. Have a good rest, for you are to have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
The students went to their common rooms to discuss the trip. McGonagall came in with pieces of parchment and handed one to each of the students. With that, she said a quick "Good night" and left.  
  
"Harry! Ron! We're going to New York City!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Cool. Um, where's that?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione pulled out a map of the United States and showed them where the city was.  
  
"What's so special about it, Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's where my cousins live! They're witches, too. But they go to a Muggle school. I forgot to ask how, but they learn magic from someone else. Like a tutor." Hermione scanned her parchment. "The good news is that we are staying with my cousins. They're great! And Neville's coming with us. The bad news . . . our 'companions' are Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson."  
  
"What?!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison. They searched their parchment desperately. When they found what they were looking for, they groaned.  
  
"I can't believe we're going with Malfoy!" Ron groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. New York City is great. So great, even Malfoy won't ruin it," Hermione reassured.  
  
"You never know, Mione," Ron warned.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, we better get to sleep. Especially you, Ron. You need to be awake so you can study on the way there."  
  
"Why does Ron need to study?" asked Harry.  
  
"For those of you, who don't take Muggle studies, aren't a Muggle, or don't live in a Muggle environment, need to study up about Muggles. You don't want to expose our world to them, remember?"  
  
Ron groaned and trudged off to his dormitory. Harry and Hermione looked each other with sympathy for their friend, and walked up to their dormitories also.  
  
~*~ whoo! review and find out what happens in NYC! ~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3:The Arrival

~*~ hey! here's chapter 3! ~*~  
  
Recap: "I can't believe we're going with Malfoy!" Ron groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. New York City is great. So great, even Malfoy won't ruin it," Hermione reassured.  
  
"You never know, Mione," Ron warned.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, we better get to sleep. Especially you, Ron. You need to be awake so you can study on the way there."  
  
"Why does Ron need to study?" asked Harry.  
  
"For those of you, who don't take Muggle studies, aren't a Muggle, or don't live in a Muggle environment, need to study up about Muggles. You don't want to expose our world to them, remember?"  
  
Ron groaned and trudged off to his dormitory. Harry and Hermione looked each other with sympathy for their friend, and walked up to their dormitories also.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After the long train ride, the eight Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived in New York City. They followed the bustling, busy crowd to the terminal where they were supposed to meet Hermione's cousins. They spotted twin girls holding up a sign saying "Hermione" searching the crowd. They spotted her and they ran to each other, hugging.  
  
"Hermione! How are you?" asked a girl with soft brown curls and light brown eyes.  
  
"Isn't this great?" asked the first girl's twin with wavy brown hair and light brown eyes.  
  
"I'm good and yes this is great!" Hermione exclaimed. "Guys, this is Melanie," she said, pointing to the curly brunette, "and Kelly," she said, pointing to the wavy brunette. "This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson. Oh, I just can't get over how happy I am to see you guys!"  
  
"Oh, I just can't get over how happy I am to see you guys!" mocked Malfoy in a high-pitched voice.  
  
Hermione glared at him while Kelly nudged her sister.  
  
"Phai will get a kick out of this," she said softly.  
  
Melanie nodded, chuckling.  
  
"Who's Phai?" demanded Malfoy. "And can we go now? My arms are working off more than their worth, you know!"  
  
"Gosh. Don't have a cow," Kelly said.  
  
"I don't have a cow! Are all you Americans this stupid?"  
  
The two sisters looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"It's an expression, Draco," Melanie said.  
  
"Don't you dare address me by my first name! I won't let my precious name be tainted by your Mudblood lips."  
  
"All Americans address others by their first name. Except for a few exceptions. And you haven't been here long enough to be dubbed by your last name. 'Kay, guys, let's go."  
  
The two girls led the Hogwarts students to a van and loaded their luggage into the spacious trunk. They drove off and after about an hour of driving, they arrived at a mansion.  
  
"This good enough for you standards, Draco?" Melanie asked.  
  
"I guess it's enough," Malfoy sighed.  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes and they all got out of the car and unloaded their luggage.  
  
They were given their own rooms and unpacked. They were looking around the house when Melanie and Kelly appeared.  
  
"You guys wanna meet Phai? She's part of our gang."  
  
"I read about gangs. You do things like drugs and steal things," Pansy said, obviously proud of herself.  
  
"Not that kind of gang. Gang as in group of friends, like you guys are in."  
  
"Not with each other!" the Gryffindors and Slytherins shouted, separated themselves from the other House.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go. It's just next door."  
  
~*~ cliff-hanger! i'm sry! but its all part of my plan. not really. i don't even hav a plan! review and u'll find out the answer to the question: who is Phai? ~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4:Phai

~*~ yay! here ya go! chapter 4. now we find out who Phai is! ~*~  
  
Recap: "You guys wanna meet Phai? She's part of our gang."  
  
"I read about gangs. You do things like drugs and steal things," Pansy said, obviously proud of herself.  
  
"Not that kind of gang. Gang as in group of friends, like you guys are in."  
  
"Not with each other!" the Gryffindors and Slytherins shouted, separated themselves from the other House.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go. It's just next door."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They left the house and walked over to the next house, a bigger mansion. They entered a huge garage filled with cars and motorcycles and parts. Someone was working under a blue sports car.  
  
"Hey, Phai," Kelly and Melanie said, walking over to the person. They could hear the person wheel themselves out from under the car.  
  
"Did you know Phai was a boys' name?" Ron asked Harry, quietly.  
  
"I didn't even know Phai was a name," Harry answered.  
  
"What do you think he's like?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think you mean 'she'," said a voice. Phai turned out to be a pretty Asian girl. Her straight black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, strands of it framing her face nicely, and she had deep brown eyes. She wore a white tank top under overalls and she was covered in oil smudges. She was wiping her hand with a rag. Her right cartilage was pierced with a simple, tiny, silver ring. A midnight blue sapphire hung on a silver chain around her neck and she wore a woven silver armlet on her right upper arm. "These the Hogwarts guys?"  
  
"Yeah. The brunette's our cousin," Melanie said.  
  
"Hey. My name's Phailin, but everyone calls me Phai."  
  
The students greeted her.  
  
"Well, finally a girl worthy of my presence. The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the Slytherin said, smirking. "Did it hurt when . . .?"  
  
"When I fell from heaven? Heard it. And, when you get to know me . . . you'll learn that I never came from heaven," Phailin replied bored.  
  
"Witty. I like that."  
  
"Self-absorbed. I hate that."  
  
"And feisty. What a bonus," Malfoy said, still smirking broadly.  
  
Phailin ignored his last comment. "What'd you say your name was, again?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Hermione, our cousin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle," Melanie stated.  
  
"But, they like to be referred to as 'Crabbe' and 'Goyle'," Malfoy added.  
  
"Crabbe? Goyle? What kind of loser names are those?"  
  
The two thugs cracked their knuckles menacingly.  
  
"What you think you can take me?" Phailin asked. She tossed the rag and took a step forward.  
  
"Phai, don't," pleaded Melanie.  
  
Kelly seemed to get ready to hold Phailin back.  
  
Phailin rolled her eyes and furiously got back to work. "So, did you tell them?"  
  
"Tell us what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'."  
  
"Well, Phailin isn't a normal witch," Melanie started.  
  
Kelly took a deep breath. "There once was a Guardian Spirit who protected everyone. But as she grew older, she grew more tired and weaker. But she needed to keep watching everyone. So, she decided to let her spirit dwell within a person. Someone worthy and perfect enough to protect everyone. She needed someone kind but fierce, smart, strong, and everything everyone aspired to be. And Phai was that person."  
  
"You expect us to believe that?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"It's true," Phailin said, from underneath the car. "The Guardian had great power, and she gave it to me to protect people."  
  
"I want proof."  
  
Phailin let out a sigh. "Always with the proof. They just gotta have the proof," she muttered. "Alright, everyone go up to the gym. I'll meet you there."  
  
Everyone apparated to the gym and waited. A minute later, Phailin appeared clean of smudges wearing black sports pants with white stripes along the sides and a black tank top. A huge punching bag appeared in the center of the room.  
  
"A test of my strength," Phailin explained.  
  
She went up to the bag and calmly started beating the crap out of the bag. She gave it one last kick before it came of the hook and fell in a heap a foot away from the group. The Hogwarts students looked in wide-eyed horror from the bag to Phailin, who stood calmly without a sweat.  
  
"Now, a test of my power."  
  
She raised her hand levelly with the bag and the stuffing went back into the bag and the bag mended its rips without a scratch. Then, it rose all by itself and placed itself back on the hook.  
  
"A normal witch or wizard would have a wand and a spell for that. Right, Hermione?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"I figured I should ask you. Your cousins told me a lot about you. They said you were really smart."  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"One more piece of proof that you can't deny."  
  
Beautiful wings with black-tipped white feathers sprouted from her back. She flapped her wings gently, letting herself hover a couple of feet above the ground. Then she landed back down safely and the wings disappeared.  
  
"Did that satisfy you lack of faith, Draco?"  
  
"Yes," Malfoy said reluctantly.  
  
"Well you guys better go. School tomorrow. Your school supplies are in your room," Phailin said. "I picked what you would have picked."  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
Phailin gave her a look.  
  
"Oh, the power."  
  
"Alright, see you guys later," Phailin said as the group said their good- byes and left to get ready for the day ahead of them.  
  
~*~ whew! that wuz a lot! well, not really. well hope u liked it. review and find out wat happens on their 1st day of skool! ~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5:1st Day of School

~*~ chapter 5! yeah baby! lol. u kno wat, wen u think bout it, did u ever think u'd b xcited bout somethin concerning skool??? ~*~  
  
Recap: "Well you guys better go. School tomorrow. Your school supplies are in your room," Phailin said. "I picked what you would have picked."  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
Phailin gave her a look.  
  
"Oh, the power."  
  
"Alright, see you guys later," Phailin said as the group said their good- byes and left to get ready for the day ahead of them.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next morning, the students were excited and nervous to go. The boys were to wear a button-down shirt, khaki pants, a striped tie, and a blazer. Their shoes were the kind of shoes that boys wear with their uniform. (AN-I can't remember what they are. Leave me alone!) The girls were to wear a button-down shirt, a pleated, black plaid skirt, and a blazer. A tie was optional. And the girls' shoes were black or navy blue pumps. The boys' shirts were white while the girls' shirts could be light blue or white.  
  
"You can wear them however way you want at school. But when we're going somewhere like a field trip and we're 'representing our school', then we have to wear them all neat and stuff," Kelly explained.  
  
"So, is Phailin coming with us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, we don't want to bother her. She comes at her own time. Actually, I think she's already there. She's usually at school before us," Melanie said.  
  
And sure enough, there was Phailin leaning against her blue car, waiting for them. Her shirt was untucked and the shirttails poked out from underneath her black v-neck, which she wore for warmth. Her skirt was fairly short, not as short as that group of girl near the school giggling like the airheads and ditzes they were (but the Hogwarts students didn't know that). Her layered hair hung half-way down her back.  
  
"How long did you wait, today, Phai?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Mmm, not long. You guys are getting better," Phailin replied, smiling.  
  
"Where's Trish?" Kelly asked.  
  
"She's coming," Phailin answered.  
  
And, as if on cue, a dirty blond girl with blue eyes walked up to the group. Her uniform looked the way Phailin's did, but without the v-neck.  
  
"Hey, guys. Sorry, if I'm late to being early," the girl said.  
  
"Guys, this is Trish. My other half," Phailin said.  
  
The two girls laughed. Then, a bell sounded.  
  
"Time for class. You guys go to the principal's office," Trish said.  
  
Phailin led them to the office and waved to them good-bye. The group stood there for a while. What were they supposed to do? They looked at each other in confusion. Hermione sighed, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
They entered the room to see a neat, organized room with an equally neat, organized woman sitting at the desk signing papers.  
  
"Oh, you must be the exchange students!" the woman declared. "I'm Mrs. Westown and I'd like to welcome you to Skywood High!" (AN-This probably isn't a real school. But, hey, it's MY story!)  
  
After a brief speech and an assignment of books and schedules, the class trudged to their homerooms. They were all in Ms. Stone's class. They entered the room to see the students just . . . hanging out. Some students sat on their desktops, laughing and talking with friends. Trish, Melanie, and Kelly were talking while Phailin was sitting in her desk, listening to music.  
  
"Oh, you must be the new students. Welcome to our school! I'm Ms. Stone and I'll be your homeroom teacher." Ms. Stone was a young woman who looked she came fresh out of college. "Class! Class!"  
  
Everyone settled down and sat in their seats.  
  
"I'd like to introduce our new students: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, and Pansy Parkinson. Now, because you're new, you will have an . . . escort to help you learn about the school and such."  
  
"I choose Phailin," Malfoy stated.  
  
"Phailin? Phailin?" Ms. Stone called.  
  
Phailin set her headphones on her shoulders, the faint music and lyrics could be heard by everyone. "Yeah, Ms. S?"  
  
"Do you mind showing Draco around and helping him?" the teacher asked kindly.  
  
"Actually, I do, Ms. S. I mean, no offense or anything, but I don't really feel a . . . connection with Draco there. In other words . . . I hate his guts."  
  
"Oh, I see. That's alright. I understand."  
  
"Um, Ms. Stone. Since, like, Phailin won't show Draco around, I'll, like, do it," said a pretty red-head. She was one of the giggling girls from out in the parking lot. She flashed Malfoy a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Would you like Brielle to show you around, Draco?"  
  
"I guess so," Malfoy said, scratching his head in "thought" which was now easier to do due to the fact his hair was protected in a helmet of gel anymore. (AN-In other words, his hair was not slicked back anymore.)  
  
Brielle giggled, which caused Phailin to roll her eyes and place her headphones back into place. Malfoy casually walked over to Brielle and sat next to her.  
  
Everyone one else was assigned to an escort. No one was up to escorting Crabbe or Goyle, so Draco said they're with him anyways. When it was lunch time, the students were already tired.  
  
"Who knew that this would be so tiring?" Harry asked.  
  
"I forgot how hard this was like. I'm so used to magic, I don't know how to do anything normal anymore. It's horrible," Hermione stated.  
  
"Horrible? I'll show you horrible. They don't even give you enough food. They just serve you some on a little tray and that's all you get. They're trying to starve us, mate," Ron said, incredulously.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"What are you buffoons laughing at? Something idiotic I'm guessing," said Malfoy, passing by with a flock of admirers, including the giggling girls, surrounding him.  
  
Phailin set her headphones down on her shoulders, like before in homeroom. "Brielle, you already have targeted your prey? Aren't we persistent?"  
  
Brielle's arm was linked with Malfoy's; she occasionally made a flirty gesture, a hair toss, a pout, the possibilities were endless.  
  
"You're just jealous, Phailin," Brielle stated.  
  
"Jealous? You really DO have air in that prissy little head of yours, don't you? For all I care, you can have him. Heck, you could marry him and I wouldn't give a damn."  
  
"Oh, right. 'Cause you got Cree, right?"  
  
"What's wrong with Cree?"  
  
"Nothing. That's the thing. I still can't see HOW you managed to get, like, the perfect guy. Oh, nothing against you, babe," Brielle added, hastily yet casually to Malfoy.  
  
"Ooh, smooth move, Brielle. I guess your head isn't FULLY inflated."  
  
"Who's Cree?" Harry asked.  
  
"My boyfriend," Phailin said simply. "There he is."  
  
And Cree WAS perfect. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes. He smiled and waved before sliding next to Phailin.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Nothin' I can't handle," Phailin answered.  
  
"Hi, Cree," Brielle cooed.  
  
"Oh, hi, Brielle," Cree replied, without looking at her. "So how were your classes?"  
  
"Good. Yours?"  
  
"Ah, same old same old. Oh, there are the guys. Gotta go." Cree kissed her on the cheek before catching up with his friends.  
  
"So, what was your question again?"  
  
"How'd YOU snag Cree?"  
  
"'Cause I'm not some ditzy bimbo, that's why."  
  
Brielle huffed and stalked off, with her wannabe cronies following close behind. Malfoy stayed behind.  
  
"Very nice performance. I . . ."  
  
". . . will leave if you want to stay alive," finished Phailin, fire dancing dangerously in her eyes.  
  
"Bravo," he said, walking off to go "comfort" the huffy Brielle.  
  
"Whatever." Phailin returned to her music.  
  
"DRACO!" came a shriek. It was Parkinson.  
  
"Jesus Christ! I could hear her through my music! Man, she's like a damn banshee!" Phailin exclaimed.  
  
Parkinson, Malfoy, and Brielle quarreled. Eventually, everyone resumed to their meals.  
  
"So, Phai, are we on for practice after school?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yep. Just come straight over."  
  
"What practice?" Neville asked.  
  
"Band practice. We have a band. It's called 'Rebel Angels'. I'm bass, Trish is guitar, Liam, another guy, is guitar, and Cree is drums. Trish is also vocals."  
  
"But, Phai is a good singer, too," Kelly added.  
  
"Yeah, well, we kinda alternate. I like to sing, but don't wanna sing lead. So, sometimes I sing and others I don't. You guys wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" the four agreed.  
  
"Alright. Aw man, if you guys come, so does . . . Draco. Ugh," Phailin groaned. "But it's okay. Like I said before: Nothin' I can't handle."  
  
The rest of the day breezed by smoothly, not so smooth for others. They drove straight over to Phailin's house. Kelly and Melanie brought over equipment from their house, since everyone else didn't have room in their house, and came back. They practiced a few songs, looked and sounded great to the Hogwarts students at least. Phailin's guitar was black with a great design. There was wavy vine design on one side and on the other side was a crescent moon, both made of lapis. Trish's guitar was also black, but had a silver rose on it. Liam's guitar was a red guitar that is worshiped by many music-crazed boys. They all were great with their guitars, but none of them rocked as hard as Phailin. They decided to stop for the day and decided to just hang out. Then they heard a bang. They spun around to see a small group of drunken teens stumbling in.  
  
The boys got up, but Phailin stopped them.  
  
"I'll handle this." She walked up to them with a smile. "Hey, guys!"  
  
They looked at each other then to Trish.  
  
"She knows what she's doin'."  
  
"Hey. What's up?" asked what seemed to be the leader of the group.  
  
"Nothin' really. So, whatcha doin' in my house?" Phailin asked him.  
  
"Well, we saw those two chicks coming with the band equipment and thought we could liven up the party."  
  
"But we're not having a party. We're just practicing and hangin' out."  
  
"Oh. Well, we can make it way better!" he exclaimed, his friends agreeing stupidly.  
  
Phailin chuckled. "Let me explain this for your Neanderthal minds to comprehend."  
  
They looked at each other in confusion as to why they're so-called buddy was insulting them.  
  
"I want you to take yourselves and your crap out of my house."  
  
The leader got angry. "Who's gonna make me?"  
  
"I will," she answered.  
  
"Heh, you think that YOU can take me?"  
  
"Yeah. Right here, right now. Well, after I change my skirt. I'm not giving you the satisfaction of seeing ANYTHING that you perverted losers wet your pants in excitement over."  
  
"Like you have anything down there worth seeing?" His friends laughed.  
  
"And you do?" she asked. Trish laughed and high-fived her best friend, before she went upstairs to change.  
  
A minute later, she came back with a pair of slightly baggy jeans with a chain instead of her skirt.  
  
"What are you? Some punk wannabe?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'm zero percent wannabe," she said, giving him a punch. "And one- hundred percent . . . me," she finished, giving him another punch.  
  
Calmly, she blocked everything he threw at her. Then, he paused.  
  
"Okay, my turn."  
  
Every punch and kick she made connected. Soon, he lay in a crumpled heap in pain.  
  
"Any of you guys wanna try me, now?" she asked, challengingly.  
  
The group shook their heads and stumbled out the door. Phailin raised an eyebrow at the leader and he scrambled off. Trish gave a whoop and they all cheered.  
  
"I knew you could do it! You TOTALLY kicked ass!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for."  
  
~*~ WHEW! i wrote a lot!!! but i wanted 2 make it up 2 u guyz 4 givin u the cliff-hanger from b4. i 4got 2 giv a shout-out 2 my reviewers! Altogether, there were like only 3 and 1 wuz 1 of my best buds, but who cares??? i got reviews! i'd name em but i cant remember their names. all i remember were that they were pple . . . w/ names. lol. well review and i'll post the next chapter! and if ur nice and want me 2 hav a VERY merry Christmas then . . . REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! ~*~ 


	6. noteMUST READ

note: hey guys. its me jenni! i know i havent written in a while. sorry i kinda sorta forgot. (i have a REAL bad memory). im not sure if i should continue on with my story. if u want me to then send me a review. if not im gonna delete the whole thing and probly do something else. so just review or send me an email and stuff. bye


End file.
